A Riddle Through Time
by xxVanessaxxTerryxx
Summary: After the war Hermione and Vanessa Riddle were trapped in a fake life never living up to their potential. thanks to a bottle of firewhisky and a drop through a tapestry their in for a whole new ball game in the Maurauders era!
1. w'ere they get drunk

A riddle through time. . .

Disclaimer- do not own anything other than Vanessa riddle or Eric

Malfoy

-----------------------

Summary- what do you get with a bottle of fire whisky and a trip through a portrait of a pirate? Apparently to 1979 falling head over heels for your best friend's father?! This is not going to end well.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where they get drunk

I shut my mouth even though I realized it was too late., I wanted to run and hide from him but it seemed as if I had lost all ability to walk or run. So it was very confusing to me when I found myself being turned around to face him. I looked at his hazel eyes and saw harry reflecting back from them. I was startled, how could be that I could see Harry when he about twenty years in the future, while I was stuck in the past facing the young James.

"why?" he said so quietly that I almost didn't hear it. Who would've thought that all of this was the cause of a bottle of fire whisky, and a portrait of the one-eyed pirate on the fourth floor? Don't understand; let me start from the beginning.

November 11 2003

"Malfoy gerrof me!" I said in a muffled voice.

"Why you know you like it." He said in what I thing he thought was a sexy voice, he's obviously hasn't met Gabriel who is the embodiment of sexy, using my power I flung him off me to the opposite side of the room.

"Oops my bad." I said my voice laced with sarcasm that he obviously heard. Judging by his movements I most likely hurt his pride once again. Pretending I wasn't just molested by Draco Malfoy I buttoned up my shirt and ran to the room of requirement to see if Hermione was there and low and behold she was, and drinking a two-ton bottle of fire whisky as well.

I shook my head, this had been going on for weeks since she and Ron had broken up, good riddance I had to say. They were better off. Instead of getting mad at her I grabbed the bottle and started to drink trying to wash out the bitter taste of rejection and unrequited love that harry was the cause of.

1 HOUR LATER . . .

"If I was a rich gal,

Na n Na an Na

I'd have all the money in the forld,

Na Na and Na,"

"Oh vimmi lookit this it's a pirate with one-eye."

"Vermione you're shrunkd" (I think that's drunk)

"He he" and with that they being very tipsy fell through the painting and fell into a heap on the floor. When vimmi decided to get up all she saw was four boys looking at them with shock, confusion, hell she didn't know all she decided was that she would have a nap and with that she did.

a/n-this chapter sucks. It'll get better, I promise!


	2. where they meet dumbledore

A riddle through time. . .

Disclaimer- does not own ….well anything except my imagination, which was lame.

Where they meet Dumbledore

"Bloody hell my head" I said groaning, and to think this is all bloody Harry's fault with

his cute eyes and nice chest and ….

"Could you refrain from talking about harry that way please it sounds so wrong." Hermione said with a bit of a grimace.

"I wasn't thinking outloud again was I?"

"Yeah you were actually! It was bloody loud too!"

"You just grumpy because you got a hangover, again! What kind of Head girl are you?"

"Oh shut up you! I'm going to be in so much trouble with McGonagall!"

"Why is that are you visiting her then?" a kind aged voice said. Vanessa and Hermione's eyes widened they knew that voice, even if they hadn't heard it in so long.

"Dumbledore…is that really you" Hermione said teary eyed looking at Dumbledore who was standing over them looking slightly younger than the last time they saw him.

"Don't you know who we are?" Vanessa said tears rolling down her cheeks, Dumbledore looked at them both carefully before looking around the infirmary, and seeing that they were indeed alone, he quickly said "how is it that you know me but I don't know you?"

Vanessa gasped and put a hand to her mouth, she quickly said "sir what year is it."

"1796" Dumbledore said as Hermione promptly fainted. Vanessa put her head in her lap and murmured what sounded like a muffled scream.

"If my assumptions are correct, you are from another time?" Dumbledore said kindly, Vanessa nodded giving Dumbledore a teary gaze.

"So who found us?"

"Oh that was the marauders." Dumbledore began before Vanessa screamed very loudly I might add.

A/N- that was yer teaser hope you like it!


	3. Getting to know 'em

A riddle through time. . .

Disclaimer- DO NOT OWN . . . if I did Ron would've been the first to die… sorry to all the people who like him.

Chocolate Lovers Club…

"So where did you say you were from?" lily questioned, the brunette who looked as if she was in excruciating pain.

"Actually we were in this all girl's school but it got attacked, so here we are." Hermione said nervously. _Holy shit! I'm talking to Harry's mum! This so wrong!_

"So why were you late?"

"Because we missed the train, we had to get here using our powers and let me tell that's no easy task." Vanessa said poking her head out of the door.

"Hey herm could you come here for a mo?" Vanessa said pointedly at Hermione, who immediately walked over,

"Well it's been a _long_ day so we'll see you tomorrow!" Hermione said before shutting the door.

_Okay that was odd._ Lily thought before heading to her room.

"Oh my god! That was terrifying!" Hermione said in a rushed whisper leaning on the doorframe for support.

"It's okay Hermione the door is locked and I put a _muffliato_ spell so you can now freak out." Vanessa said as she sat on the bed unpacking.

"OMG! I CAN NOT BELIEVE WE'RE IN THE PAST WITH HARRY'S PARENTS! OMG TOMORROW WE'RE GOING TO SEE SIRIUS WHO IS PROBABLY GOING TO HIT ON US! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS WORSE THAN THAT TIME MALFOY SAW ME STRIPPING WHEN I WAS DRUNK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hermione screamed her eyes going wide as she sunk to the floor putting her head on the bed.

"It's not going to be that bad." Vanessa said.

"NOT GOING TO BE THAT BAD OMG! THAT'S LIKE SAYING-" Hermione continued before Vanessa put a silent silencing charm on her. Vanessa watched as Hermione began to turn purple from all the yelling. Vanessa shook her head and finished unpacking, then she took out two plain Hogwarts uniforms for them to wear tomorrow, then took off the light and went to bed.

BGBGBGBGBGBGBBGBBGBBGBBGBGGBGBBGBBGBGGBBGBGGBGBGB

WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! "ARG! SHUT IT U!!!!!!!!!!" James shouted at his alarm clock. It was a month into the school year and he was still having trouble waking up. _It's all stupid Padfoot's bloody fault, _he thought to himself as he went toward the washroom. _I mean who wakes up at 3 in the afternoon normally? It's- whoa, that is definitely not Evans! _James thought as he looked at the petite curly haired girl wearing only a silk bathrobe and _nothing_ else.

"Erm who are you?" James said uncertainly, making the girl jumped. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, before he realized what was going on she had vanished along with her cosmetics.

"What did I do, I'm sure I don't look that bad!" James said outloud before looking in the mirror. _Then again maybe I do look that bad._

He shook his head, and began to get ready for school.

Twenty minutes later and he was still thinking about the girl. He knew that any girl in this whole school with the exception of Lily would have stayed to answer his question but she had run so fast that it had seemed as if she had vanished.

"Oye prongs wat up man u look very troubled?" Padfoot said biting into his sandwich.

"It's nothing." James said a bit quickly.

"Prongs with you it's never nothing." Remus said giving him a shrewd smile.

"Well when I went to the shower this morning-"

"Man don't tell me you walked in on lily!"

"Was she naked?!"

"Padfoot! I am trying to eat."

"It was nothing like that 'cause it wasn't lily that I saw it was some girl, this is really odd, the head's rooms are private not a lot of people are allowed in."

"So-was she naked?"

"PADFOOT!"

"I'm sorry! It's hormones"

"Oh look Dumbledore is standing up; hey there are two girls there!"

"Hell that's her!"

"Will you all shut up so we can hear?"

"Before you all go to classes, I have a announcement to make, I'd like to introduce two late but very welcome transfers, from a all girls school in Tokyo, Hermione Granger and Vanessa Riddle, so as they need to be sorted we will do that now. Miss. Granger if you could step up?" Dumbledore said as Hermione walked up and put the hat on her head which immediately screamed 'GRIFFINDOR!' Hermione smiled and with one final look at the other girl she left for the Gryffindor table. The other girl watched her walk to the table before putting the hat on herself. It took a longer time with her and it seemed that they were arguing after 5 minutes or so the hat made its final choice. 'SLYTHERIN!' She got up and gave a pitying glance to Hermione before sitting at the slytherin table.

Hermione looked around at the table and realized that she was sitting across Sirius Black her best friend's _dead godfather_. She started to eat hoping that no one would bother her. Of course she was sitting in the Gryffindor table so there goes that hope.

"Hey Hermione I'm glad you're in Gryffindor." Lily said with a huge smile.

"Me too, thanks." Hermione said looking up at the fiery redhead.

"You two know each other?" James asked.

"They just arrived yesterday; they even live with us now, for your information. Maybe if you were in the head room instead of pulling some prank you 'd know." Lily said angrily, glaring at James.

"Don't need to be so angry." James said looking at his friends for help.

"Anyways we weren't doing a prank; we all were in the library."

"Speak for yourself Remy!"

"Okay james and I were at the library studying while Padfoot over there flirted over, some girl as usual."

"You are horrible black."

"Yeah well… hey where are you going?" black said as Hermione stood up.

"I'm going to see if my friend needs help."

"Huh why would she need help?"

"She doesn't honestly; I just don't think she should put people in the hospital in her first day." Hermione said as she walked away. She stopped at the slytherin table and the girl stood up along with snape and the three walked out.

"Oh no! Don't tell me their friends with HIM."

"Sure looks that way doesn't it."

MKMMKKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKIMKMKMIJMKJIJKMKJOMKLHGYFTUD

"Okay that was a stupid move." Sirius said as he tried to wipe his face, from the slime. While professor grubbly-plank started to yell at him. He looked up as he heard tinkling laughter; he looked up and saw the new girl from slytherin was laughing at him. He grinned he knew he probably looked funny too. _She looks really beautiful when she laughs. _Just then the bell rang and everyone started to pack up. As everyone was leaving the girl came up to him and pointed her wand at him and said '_scorgify' _her eyes sparkled and she said "there all clean." And she joined him as they walked up to the castle for break.

"Thanks, you are now my saviour"

"Of course, but seriously how on earth did you blow- up a flobberworm?"

"Trust me it could've been a lot worse. Although I never knew that the insides were covered in slime." Sirius said thoughtfully as the girl burst into laughter.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and continued to chat, as they started their homework, (a/n- this part is like a study hall thing except theirs bowls of snacks and pumpkin juice on the table.)

"Seriously who does that?"

"Well basically only me. You know you have a lovely laugh," Sirius said as she begun to laugh again, he was surprised when the girl stopped and made a face at him.

"The answers no, and because your going to ask me again it's another no." She said shrewdly.

"How you so sure I was going to ask you anything?" Sirius said Vanessa gave him a look.

"Alright maybe I was going to ask you something." Sirius said cheekily looking up at the curly-haired beauty who only shook her head.

"Well, why won't you, am I not cute enough for you"

"It's not that I just don't want to have to date someone, right now,"

"Why"

"My heart was broken" she said simply as she remembered that fateful night.

_Flashback _

"_Vanessa she said 'yes!' I can't believe it! dead! I can't believe it!" harry said happily clutching his hair._

"_That's great." Vanessa said trying to keep back the tears, she knew would come, _

"_I know." Harry said happily._

"_And it's all because of you. You showed me that I could be happy even when I thought it was all over. Thank you so much!" harry said wrapping her in a big hug before, disapparating. Vanessa stared at the spot he left from and said quietly,_

"_Harry I love you."_

_End of flashback _

"Well can we be friends at least?"

"Me friends with one of the marauders I don't know about that, Snape probably would never forgive me..." Vanessa said shrewdly laughing at Sirius's face.

"Well that's all the more reason to be our friend isn't it." James said as he sat down beside him. Vanessa looked at James thoughtfully before saying "well why would be your friends? You hate slytherins and I am one."

"That doesn't seem to stop Hermione."

"What do you mean?" she said giving him an odd look.

James pointed at the slytherin table, where Vanessa clearly saw snape and Hermione sitting and doing their homework together. _That's odd._ Vanessa thought to herself, _Hermione was the one who said not to talk much to the people in this era and look at her getting cozy with snape that little tramp!_

"You don't like snape do you?" James said quietly, as he watched Vanessa's face during her mental battle.

"No of course not, I prefer werewolves." Vanessa said with a smirk as she watched Remus turn red as he, heard what she said.

"You prefer werewolves?!" Sirius said.

"Have you even dated a werewolf?" James said sparing a glance at Remus who looked like he was waging a mental war with himself.

"Well if you must know yes... Gabriel" Vanessa said sighing (a/n-she actually did date a werewolf named Gabriel in her old school before she went to Hogwarts but that is another story!)

"Really…" Remus said looking at her for the first time.

She nodded "complete sweetheart, because of him I changed my career."

"To what?" Sirius said sounding genuinely interested.

"I am going to make a new department in the ministry of magic to promote new and better rights for the werewolf community. Y'know place werewolves can go to get up on their feet and to help the young and whole families of werewolves." Vanessa said. _It's true I started it before I left with 'the chosen one' funding the project. Lupin was so proud of me._

"When you do it, can we be a part of it?" James said grinning.

"Naturally, you can be our guinea pigs" Vanessa said seriously before cracking up laughing.

"Hey! That's not nice" Sirius said pouting.

"We need good potioneers so they can make some healing and calming potions, my greatest wish is to create a potion for a werewolf to be safe during their transformations." Vanessa said thinking of the wolfsbane potion.

"That would be nice." Remus said looking at the girl, who was silent for a moment. She looked up suddenly and then side to side before dashing into her bag, rummaging through it before getting frustrated, while the marauders watched amused.

"what are you looking for?" james said

"I need-"

"Yes" Sirius said gesturing for her to go on."

"I need CHOCOLATE and I don't have any!" Vanessa said frustrated while the boys laughed, before Remus opened his bag and took out a big bar of honeydukes almond bar. He waved it at her face saying "is this what you want?"

"CHOCOLATE!!!!!" the girl said grabbing the bar and taking a huge chunk and putting it in her mouth. While the guys all laughed.

"You and remus should start a chocolate lovers club!"

"that is so true no one but our remus loves chocolate more."

"remus have you ever tasted Caramilk it's a mixture of chocolate and caramel I am going to give you a bar of that, to make up for this one." Vanessa said as she ate.

"I eat chocolate because I endure a lot of pain in my sickness why do you eat chocolate?"

"For the pain of knowing my lover loves someone else."

"Unrequited love, one of the most horrible loves you've ever seen." James said thinking about lily.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

A/n- sorry I took so long I kept meaning to finish it but I kept getting distracted! Sorry!!!!!!


	4. Mistakes

**A riddle through time **

**Disclaimer- **ello! do not own or Harry would be snape Jr. MuHahahahahahahaah!!!!!!!!!

A/N- as much as I love this story I am going to most likely be wrapping it up in ten or so chapters don't worry though, I may have a sequel where James comes to 2000 to meet Vanessa or something like that! Anyways hope you've liked it so far!

**Mistakes!**

"Sirius is there a reason James is drooling in his porridge?" Vanessa asked as she passed the Gryffindor table on her way to her first class on the sunny morning a month before Halloween. They had been in 1976 for about three weeks and they were finally starting to adjust.

Mind you, Hermione tended to spend more time with a dark arts obsessed snape while Vanessa stuck with the mischievous marauders, most often either covering or helping them with their pranks. While the 'head boy' James was forced to either do head duties or tutor an irritated Lily Evans in transfiguration.

"My dear senorita do you not know?" Sirius said with an amused smile etched on his face.

"Know what?" Vanessa said her hands on her hips.

"Why our dear prongs have the hots for the wonderful head girl, naturally."

"So what has Prongsie decided to do about it?" Vanessa said taking a seat beside Sirius.

"Well he has asked her about-"

"100 times,"

"No it was 142!"

"No that's the amount of times she yelled at you!"

"No she jinxed you that many times."

"hell no! She said no 53 times but I asked her 40 times."

"Dude, you actually counted?"

"James you suck and I mean that in the most sincere way." Vanessa said.

James sighed, he knew it was true. "You don't get it Vanessa, you're like this beautiful girl, you could pick any guy you wanted, it's not like you would not get the guy of your dreams."

Vanessa visibly stiffened; she stood up abruptly, while James eyes went wide at his big mistake. "Vannie! I'm so sorry! I didn't realize, bloody hell I'm an idiot, so I totally can understand if you don't want to talk to me but I was idiot I'm sorry!"

James said his eyes pleading forgiveness, but instead of Vanessa's eyes softening her eyes began glistening with tears and she walked away leaving the Marauders Dumbfounded.

"What? Did I do?"

"Tell me about it."

"It must be a sore spot."

()()()()()()()()()()))))))))))))))))))))))) ()()()()()()()(()()()()()()()() )()O()())()()()()()()()()

It was the end of the day and mostly everyone was in the great hall, except for one person, James realised as he scanned the hall. There was her friend Hermione talking with Snape, yet again and Lily was yelling at a first year for setting a dungbomb well actually several dungbombs all at once in the middle of the 3rd floor. James watched to see if anyone else noticed her disappearance but that was definitely a no. James decided to look for her; it was most likely due to him in any case, that she was missing.

ASTROMONY TOWER

_My name is Vanessa Riddle I am the only known daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle, my grandfather is his worst foe, and I am in love with his ultimate enemy Harry Potter. I am also at Hogwarts but its 1976, and I am best friends with the Marauders while Hermione Granger best friend of harry potter, is getting to become friends with one severus snape who in my time, was and is still the evilest potion master in the history of the world. Maybe I should just jump of the astronomy tower; I have nothing to live for, after all Harry loves Ginny Weasley and not me. Even though I saved his life. __**Twice**_

Vanessa stopped writing and looked at the ramparts, she knew that it wouldn't help her to jump but it made her happier knowing that she had a choice. So it was here smiling at the stars James found her. Together they walked off to prank snivellus, but it would be a week before Vanessa realised that what she had written in the journal would in appear in Harry's workbook 20 years in the future.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

a/n- DUN!DUN! next chapter you see future Harry confused and Ginny is flirting with Blaise an angry snape and even more pissed off Ron! Review please!


	5. Diary entries and break ups!

**A riddle through time…**

**Disclaimer**- do not own harry potter or Daniel Radcliffe…

**A/N-**this chapter gives a bit more insight on Harry's and Vanessa's relationship, next chapter will either be in Snape's Pov or Hermione's!

Mr. Harry Potter was extremely bored in his newt level transfiguration class, it had been a fortnight since Hermione and Vanessa fell through the tapestry. Thanks to Professor Snape and Lupin he knew they would be back by Halloween so he wasn't to worried, he was more worried at the time about his girlfriend, Ginny weasley who was on a rampage about whether or not their relationship was serious. Harry had started to doodle in his book when cursive writing started to appear in the book.

_My name is Vanessa Riddle I am the only known daughter of Tom Marvolo Riddle, my grandfather is his worst foe, and I am in love with his ultimate enemy Harry Potter. I am also at Hogwarts but its 1976, and I am best friends with the Marauders while Hermione Granger best friend of harry potter, is getting to become friends with one severus snape who in my time, was and is still the evilest potion master in the history of the world. Maybe I should just jump of the astronomy tower; I have nothing to live for, after all Harry loves Ginny Weasley and not me. __Even though I saved __his__ life. __**Twice. **_

Harry eyes widened as he read the words over and over again. Ginny had always thought Vanessa had feelings for him but harry had always thought otherwise, sure during the search for horcruxes and in the war they did kiss but Harry had always thought it had meant nothing, he had Ginny and Vanessa had Charlie, but it seemed he was wrong.

He had to show this to snape, thinking to himself he decided not to write in this notebook again but he would check it everyday for another journal.

The moment the bell had rang he was the first person out and was knocking at Snape's door in a matter of minutes. Snape opened the door seeing Harry he smirked. "Potter what are you doing here?"

"Professor Snape I need to talk about what kind of relationship you had with Hermione in the past." Harry said. Snape paled and opened the door wider.

"Come in then." Harry walked in with a smirk of his own. Snape went to his private chamber as Harry followed him, the moment harry was inside he closed the door, and as he sat on his chair facing Harry he calmly asked "how do you know" harry said nothing and just handed him a book, frowning snape read the short passage his eyes raising as he read evil potions master.

"Well…" harry said looking at him.

"Whose book is this?"

"Mine, and before you ask I do not know how she is able to write in it when she's writing in her diary. I also know she has a diary so don't even think its an impostor because I know her writing."

"Well potter you've answered almost all my questions except one, why have you shown me this instead of the Headmistress?"

"Because it concerns you and I trust you with what it says."

"You put your trust in me…are you perhaps having doubts about Miss Weasley?"

"Should I have any?" Harry said. For a moment they stood gazing at the other, before snape answered. "I believe you will find your answer at the third floor corridor, at eight tonight Mr. Potter. Now as for what Vanessa stated yes she does love you, and no I only have friendship with Miss Granger, at the moment."

"At the moment?"

"Harry, I've been having flashbacks since they fell through the tapestry as of now I only feel friendship I don't know if it will change. Especially with…"

"With what?"

"The Halloween ball…I'm going to ask her, and I believe she'll say yes."

-

Eight that night 3rd floor corridor…

Harry watched as Blaise was shoved on the wall with Ginny kissing him passionately, harry knew by watching that he no longer cared about Ginny.

"So this is where your heart truly lies." Harry said stepping out of the shadows.

"Harry!" Ginny said her cheeks flaming.

"If you were with Blaise and you knew Vanessa loved me why did you say you waited for me?" harry said irritation shown clearly on his face.

"I was jealous… I always wanted you to be mine then I met Blaise…" Ginny said.

"Well I'm not angry I just realised I loved someone else."

"Harry how could you!"

"Bit rich coming from you."

"Well!"

-

"Where have you two been? Snogging as usual." Ron yelled as he saw them in the common room.

"Actually no Ron."

"We've decided to split."

"What?! Why?"

"Ginny was two-timing me."

"Erm…sorry?

"Bloody hell."

-

Harry sat on his bed at four o' clock in the morning, flipping through his textbook, his eyes flicking to his open workbook. So he was obviously surprised, when writing started to appear in the book.

_I cannot believe I just did that! I mean I Vanessa Riddle is apparently not of sound mind because I actually said yes to help Lily Evans get the Ravenclaw Quiddit__ch captain to ask her on a date. To the dance! OH MY GOD I'VE PROBABLY JUST KILLED HARRY POTTER!!!!!!!!OMG OMG OMGOMG?!_

Harry gaped at the words before bursting into silent laughter. He couldn't believe the thoughts Vanessa had. He sobered up quickly when more writing appeared, which was definitely not Vanessa's.

_**I cannot believe you did that either! I mean of all people you had to help lily! And to get Toby! He's an arse!**_

_**You only say that because he beat you in **__**Quidditch! Twice!**_

_**He did not beat me! Whose side are you on Padfoot!?**_

_**Vanessa's of course! Oh by the way who on earth is harry potter.**_

_One why are guys writing in my diary?!_

_**Because its history of magic and we're bored oh look moony fell asleep poor guy!**_

_Yeah but my diary?! How do you guys keep managing to get it? Im still trying to figure out how to give this back to you without lily seeing!_

**What are you guys doing?**

_Moony not you too!_

**Can't you guys pay attention?**

_Can any of you keep your mitts off my diary?_

_**Not bloody likely!**_

_**Unless you go out with me!**_

_That is less bloody likely than me snogging James!_

_**Oh so I'm repulsive now?!**_

_Of course James why do you think Lily won't go out with you?_

_**How could you first the ravenclaw now this kind of friend are you?!**_

_Boy you really have to learn how to tell sarcasm!_

_**Yeah whatever…**_

The writing stopped there, but Harry's laughing didn't, he ended up waking the whole dormitory because of his incessant laughing and had to endure glares till they went to bed that night.

a/n- well hope you like it! anyways next chapter will be severus pov either from the past or the future! But I'm not posting the chapter unless I get five reviews!


	6. Getting Dates

**Getting Dates**

**Disclaimer- **do not own!

**Getting Dates**

Vanessa gazed blearily from her morning toast to see a furious Hermione slam her book on the table. Vanessa sat up, looking around the great hall. There were people milling about to and fro but not as many as you often saw during a weekday. That was probably because it was early on a lovely Saturday morning. Hermione had asked Vanessa earlier to come and see her because of certain things they needed to discuss.

"So you've been spending a lot of time with the Marauders." Hermione said with a slight edge in her voice. Vanessa heard the edge and steely herself for the argument that was about to come she said "yeah, so?"

"So…SO! ARE YOU INSANE?" she said gritting her teeth.

"er… we've been through this before remember daughter of evil psychopath…any of that ringing a bell and how dare you lecture me when your spending so much time with little evil future potions master?" Vanessa deadpanned. She watched as the pulse in her forehead ticked angrily.

"Don't even go there! We should be finding out how to get back not flirting with past gone people!"

"I beg pardon I am not flirting…Sirius is doing enough of that."

"And we both know that you love it!"

"We can't do this! We have to be prepared to go back!"

"My father is here maybe I can…"

"NO!" Hermione screeched standing up. Everyone in the great hall was looking at them. Hermione sat back down quietly.

"No, just do what you're doing." Hermione said quietly. Vanessa smirked,

"You mean continue flirting?"

"You-"

"I'm kidding, how is snapey doin?"

Hermione glared before saying, "dunno, we got into a fight. Speaking of which, you're not going to the dance with a marauder are you?"

"So snape asked you then?"

"I didn't say that!"

"It was implied."

"I told him no,"

"Why?"

"He's my professor!"

"Oh please! Like you never had thoughts about him before."

"Should I, would it be…probable."

"Go with him, both of you deserve one night of letting down your hair. And I enough money to buy us dresses."

"Vanessa thanks."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Lily is going out with **him**." James said moodily.

"You mean her **date** Toby?"

"Don't even go there, moony."

"Just ask someone else; there are other girls, prettier girls." Sirius said softly.

James looked at the direction Sirius was looking at, and he saw Vanessa and Hermione walking in laughing. James watched Vanessa for a moment, finally seeing the girl he had seen the first time in that washroom, a elfin beauty, with curly hair.

"Oye Vanessa! Wannagoballwithme?!" James yelled across the room, Sirius gaping at him. Vanessa looked at him oddly.

"Er… sorry didn't catch that." Vanessa said as she stood in front of him.

"He **asked** you to the dance." Hermione said giving her a pointed look.

"You did…" Vanessa said blankly.

"Will you…" James said awkwardly. Vanessa looked at him silently for a moment before giving Hermione a huge grin.

"Sure why not. It's better than going stag, and I guess I owe you anyways for helping lily with Toby"

"You bet you do!" James said as he and Vanessa began arguing while moony was sniggering at Sirius's puppy dog look. Hermione trying her best not to yell.

"_Well if she can't have harry…" Hermione thought. _

A 32 year old snape grinned as Lupin retold that memory to harry trying his best not to laugh at Harry's crestfallen face.

"She went to the dance with **my **dad?!"

"Yes well..." Lupin said awkwardly.

"And he said it was payback for her getting my mom with some other guy? You!" harry said rounding on snape.

"Why are you laughing?! Stop it! You-you pervert!" harry said angrily pointing at snape, as both snape and Lupin burst out laughing.


	7. Saying Yes to Snape

Saying Yes to Snape

Disclaimer- Do not own . . ..

Hermione watched sadly as Snape shuffled out of the classroom. She hadn't talked to him for over a week. It was completely sad but she was completely miserable without him. She took a deep breath before running toward him.

"Snape!"

000

Snape started as he heard his name, he turned around and saw it was that Gryffindor Hermione. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been making friends with one of the enemies, and such a pretty one at that. She certainly a goddess like quality about her with her curls coming out of her loosely tied bun and her curvaceous body, and don't evem mention her utterly kissable lips. Snape flushed did he actually just think that? About a Gryffindor?

"Snape, I'm so glad I caught up with you! I've been meaning to talk to you, but…"

"You were busy with the marauders." Snape said stiffly. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Snape it wasn't that."

"Whatever, why don't you just go and leave me be." Snape said, looking away from Hermione.

"Snape, you can be such a git." Hermione said tensely. Snape narrowed his eyes at her.

Before he could make a retort however, Vanessa came up behind Hermione and poked her. Hermione startled jumped and accidently fell on top of Snape who had also been startled and ended up grabbing her waist at the force of impact.

Hermione flushed when she realized snape was holding her to him. Snape's gaze wasn't at her however, it was at Vanessa who blew both of them kisses and vanished in the crowd.

Snape couldn't help but realize Hermione and her very feminine body was still on top of him. He didn't know what made him do it, he immediately wished to take the words out as he said.

"Hermione will you go to the ball with me?"

Hermione looked at him startled for a moment before hugging him with a swift yes.

XOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOXOXO

Snape stiffened as the memory swept over him. He still remembered the hazelnut smell of her hair and the chocolate brown of her eyes. That had been three weeks before the ball. They would be back soon. The only question was how much damage will they cause in the past?

OKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKOKKOOKO

A/n- OMFG! I had such a long writers block! I seriously couldn't write anything but these stupid poems! sorry everyone who was waiting for me to update!

Naughtynikki- that was very bad.

Vandie- very bad indeed.

Rajni- cheese monkeys!

Vandie- oh go back to the cave you crawled out off!!!

Rajni- you're just jealous that I'm prettier!

Vandie – yeah pretty annoying!

Rajni- why u little-

Nikki13- So much noise! Ppl review before I die from noise pollution!


End file.
